Taming Shinigami
by Chaos2Darkness
Summary: After caring for a friends dog, Heero comes across a wolf ready to be put down. Wishing to find a perfect partner, Heero decides to try his hands at taming the violent wolf. But, what secrets does the wolf have? 1x2, 3x4 yaoi! don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Woot! This is my second story! Please please please!!! Let me know what you think by reviewing!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Heero! You are by far the worst boyfriend I have ever had!"

"Good, get another"

"How can you say that!? Everyone wants me!"

"You are nothing more than an annoyance"

"But I AM your GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"Self proclaimed girlfriend."

"After all we been through..."

"You follow me everywhere. I tell you to fall over and die, and you find it funny. Leave and never return. You can trust me on this, I'll be so happy never to be graced with your presence again"

Sniffling, the young woman chokes out a, "...you're so cruel Heero...", before falling into a fit of sobs.

Glaring at the foolish woman, Heero turns his attention to the large sand-colored German Shepard-mix whining at his feet. Bringing a hand down to rub the dogs ears, Heero hisses at the crying woman, "Relena, Quatre and I have to go, and you're standing in the doorway"

Rubbing the tears out of her cornflower-blue eyes, she stomps her little foot and points an accusing finger at Quatre, who is sitting patiently by Heero's feet. "You love nothing but those stupid monsters people call dogs!"

"Quatre has done nothing wrong. Leave him out of it and get lost!"

"Heero, you truly don't love me?"

"I'd rather dance in hell for a thousand years before I willingly call you 'my love'."

With tears in her eyes, Relena turns on her heels and runs out the door, her waist length blond hair flying be hind her.

After coolly watching her pink sports car pull out of his driveway and disappear down the street, Heero looks down at the dog at his feet. "Well, Quatre, shall we go? Today is the day he returns"

With a loud bark, Quatre starts jumping around Heero as though trying to get him moving. Laughing at the dogs antics, Heero grabs the leash. Locking the house behind them,the two make their way to a Cadillac ESV. Heero opens the back door, and Quatre jumps into the secured cage that takes up the entire back storage area. He settles down comfortably on the cushions and whines again at Heero, giving an impatient look. After closing both the cage and the back of the SUV, Heero slides into the drivers seat and heads to the station.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once at the station, the two make their way to the back of the police station. After a few greetings, Heero and Quatre arrive at the kennels. Seeing his long time friend Wufei standing in front of a kennel and glaring at the occupant inside, Heero makes his way over. "What is with the sour face, Chang?"

"It's this monster! I decided to try and train him so he can become a pet, so I took him home. Big mistake!" The tall Chinese man glares harder at the dog inside.

Raising an eyebrow at his friend, Heero inquires, "How long did you have with him?"

"One week. Within that week he destroyed ALL of my furniture and my house. On top of that, he bit me every chance he got!"

Stepping next to Wufei and looking inside the cage, Heero sees a large, pure black wolf. His long fur was dirty and tangled. The wolf was sitting hunched, with bared teeth,and he was growling at Wufei.

Glancing at the papers over the cage Heero frowns. The wolf is scheduled to be put down. "Wufei, you do realize that this is no dog"

"I am well aware that this is a wild wolf, but we can't risk sending it back into the wild. I tried to tame him, but no luck"

"..."

"Quatre, how are you doing?"

Taking his attention off the growling wolf, Heero looks at the tall brunet, whose bangs covers one of his eyes. Letting go of the leash, Heero watches as Quatre runs to his owner, yelping and jumping with joy. Sitting at his master's feet, Quatre licks and rubs against the hands that reached down to pet him, tail wagging in bliss.

"How are you, Heero? Hello, Chang. I take it Quatre had no problems"

"Nothing wrong, he just missed you"

"Barton, how did your trip go?" Wufei asked, his eyes never leaving the wolf's violet gaze.

"Fine, glad to be back and at work." Upon hearing a whine from Quatre, he squats down on his heels and gives Quatre his full attention. Trowa adds, "And of course I am glad to have Quatre back with me."

Turning his gaze back to the wolf who was still eyeing Wufei balefully, Heero asks, "When is his last day?"

"Tonight. Noin is going to give him the shot, around nine"

"Hn"

"Who is going to die?"

"Black is what I called him, not that it matters now"

"Creative name, Chang. You are Captain Obvious."

"I don't think it's too bad of a name for a wolf who is going to die, anyway." Standing next to Heero, Trowa keeps a tight hold on Quatre's leash.

"Ah! Mr. Barton, Mr. Yuy, and Mr. Chang. What are you three doing here? I can understand Chang, since he's on duty, but you two aren't."

Finally breaking his gaze from the wolf, Wufei turns to face the head vet. Standing tall, the black-haired vet checks over all of the dogs, making sure they where happy and healthy enough for work. "Lucrezia, how is Nataku doing?"

"She is doing fine, just some stitches."

"She was bleeding pretty badly for being 'fine'."

"I think Black was showing her who was in charge"

"He tried to kill her"

"We don't know that for sure. He is wild and will behave as a wild wolf does."

"I want him"

At Heero's comment, three sets of eyes look straight at him.

Sputtering, Wufei was the first to question their obviously insane friend. "What the hell are you thinking, Yuy?! Didn't I just tell you what he did when I tried to make him fit for the public?"

"If Chang couldn't make him see his place, than I doubt you will have much luck, Heero"

Before Noin could say anything, Heero turns to face his friends and glares, "We all know I'm better than Chang. Noin, give me one month. After that,I'll be able to go in front of the courts and report if he is fit for normal interaction with people. If he is, then I'll train him to be my partner."

"Heero, Black is a danger to everyone. He has to be muzzled every time he's out of his cage. He is NOT safe. There is a dog that has just graduated, and they need to find a partner for her. She's nice,well-behaved,and NOT a mad wolf!"

"Noin, I don't want just any dog, I want... him. I know that if I can make it work, we'll be the perfect team."

"What you want is illegal."

"Not if he can pass all the tests."

"Heero, even if he can pass all the tests, what about his past? No one will let you have a dog on the force that has his history."

"They will if he is good enough"

Standing next to Noin, and listening calmly to the argument between vet and officer, Wufei decides to intervene. "Yuy, Lucrezia is right. I had him for only a week before I couldn't stand him any more. What makes you think you'll fair any better?"

"Because I am the best"

"..."

"..."

"I think we should give Heero a chance"

"Barton! Why on earth are you agreeing?" Screamed Wufei, outraged at Trowa for siding with their insane friend.

"What could it hurt? The wolf will always be contained, collared and muzzled," Trowa said with a shrug.

Pinching her nose, Noin thinks. "Fine Mr. Yuy, you can take him." She paused for a moment. "But remember, if he brings harm to anyone, you will kill him before he gets carried away."

Looking straight into the vets eyes, Heero gives a curt nod, showing his agreement.

"Woman! You are joking!!!"

"It's Lucrezia, Chang! Heero, you are well aware of the risks and dangers?"

"Yes"

"Then, go home and prepare. It is currently one-fifty in the afternoon. I will meet you here at seven tonight to get your papers taken care, and, of course, to help get the wolf leashed and muzzled."

With a nod to the vet, Heero turns and nods to his friends in leaving.

Arriving at his SUV, Heero already has a list of things needed to be completed once he arrives at home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Six-twenty found Heero in the center of his living room, over looking all improvements made in preparation for a violent wolf. A large cage sat in the corner of the living room, and gates ran throughout the house limiting the movement of the wolf soon to be coming home. Since he had lived alone, his home was always dog proof.

Since the death of his last partner, Wing, who had died from a gunshot wound while on duty, Heero has been next on the list for getting a new partner. This was his big chance with Black. He wanted to make a true friend and partner and not just another clone. He would have to work hard to build trust and friendship with Black.

Grabbing a short, chained leash, choke chain collar, and keys off the hallway table, Heero locks his home up. Settling in his SUV, Heero pulls out of his driveway and heads back to the police station.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking into the kennels, Heero sees Wufei waiting for him. "Chang, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you have come to your sense yet."

"I'm still taking him."

"You are insane Yuy. Noin was here a few minutes ago and will be back."

"Hn."

Throwing a grin at Heero, Wufei speaks to the wolf. "Well Black, looks like you're going to have another Asian ass to bite, and this time it's Japanese."

"Ha ha Chang, you're just bitter."

"If you don't get at least twenty stitches within the first week, then I'll admit that you are more skilled."

Looking at the wolf, hunched, and growling. Heero smilies. "Shinigami."

"Huh?" Wufei raised an eyebrow at Heero.

"His new name is Shinigami."

"Why would you want that name? You'll give him an ego complex if he survives this week."

"I think it's a fitting, for a wolf that violent."

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Heero sees the speaker of the last comment; Noin standing behind him with a small stack of papers and a small box. Walking a few steps to where Heero stands, Noin hands him a few sheets of paper to read and sign.

Grabbing the papers, Heero begins to read through and sign where needed in order to release Shinigami to his care.

While waiting for Heero to finish Noin pulls out the contents of the box; muzzle, choke chain collar, and small blow dart gun.

Upon reviling the dart gun, Shinigami leaps onto the cage door, barking and growling ferociously.

Signing the last page, Heero looks up and watches as Noin darts Shinigami. Handing the signed papers to the vet, he watches as the wolf slowly begins to sway on his feet.

Once Shinigami falls onto the ground, Noin quickly opens the cage, "You want him...you can get him. After the last bite this afternoon, I am NOT going in there."

"Right..."

Taking the muzzle, collar and leash, Heero slowly enters the opened cage. Heero approaches the wolf carefully, for even though he is lying down, drugged, the wolf's eyes track him with an apprehensive glare, a growl crawling out of his throat. Slowly kneeling in front of Shinigami, Heero calmly picks up the wolfs head a fastens the muzzle tightly on the head. Sliding the collar over Shinigami's head, and with a click the leash, Heero picks up the wolf.

"Heero, remember! If he proves to be to much, put him down, you know how to use a gun. If you have a chance to bring him here, than I can give him a shot."

"Coming from a vet, that is not good advice, what about being humane?"

"I know you know the difference between a killing shot and a wounding shot."

"You're right. I'll be going to be on my vacation starting tomorrow. I called Une earlier and pulled all my vacation time, I have a month. Call should you need me."

"And you call me, if you need anything, as well, Heero."

"Yuy keep in mind if you die, I'll be writing 'baka, we warned him' right on your head stone. Be careful, his bites aren't that of love and affection."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Please do, I don't want to visit you in the hospital."

"Thanks. If you are done, Chang, Lucrezia, later."

Walking out of the kennels with Shinigami in his arms, Heero moves to the rear of his SUV. Setting Shinigami down, Heero opens the back of his Cadillac. Picking the still growling wolf up off the ground, Heero sets him down inside the cage, and on padded floor, making sure the end of the leash is outside the cage. "I know you don't like me, but give me a chance and things will look up."

With his peace said, Heero closes the cage and the back of his SUV and settles himself into the drivers seat. Pulling out of the parking lot, Heero heads his vehicle in the right direction to take them home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thank you for reading!!! please let me know what you think by reviewing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

Thank you for all the reviews and feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Backing into his garage, Heero steps out of the vehicle and closes the garage door. Opening the connecting door to the house, he walks to the back of his SUV. Peering inside, Heero sees Shinigami with his teeth bared. Opening the door, Heero takes handle of the leash outside of the cage and begins to gently pull. Guiding Shinigami's head to one side of the cage by the leash, he holds it there while he opens the cage door. Slowly taking a step forward to pick the angry looking wolf up, Shinigami begins to growl loudly. After a quick pause, Heero decides to see if the wolf can get down on his own. Heero lets go of the leash and walks a few steps backwards to the garage wall. Squatting down, he watches the wolf.

After ten minutes of staring at each other, Shinigami stands up on shaky legs. Walking slowly, the wolf steps out of the cage and onto the carpet of the trunk. Hesitating, the wolf crouches down and sticks one leg down over the edge, as if testing the drop. After a few more minutes of judging the distance, Shinigami leaps down. Once he hit the ground, his legs give out.

Slowly standing, Heero steps towards the fallen wolf. "I just want to help", murmurs Heero. Reaching over Shinigami, he grabs the end of the leash. Picking him up, Heero walks into the house and sets the still growling wolf down inside the main cage, leaving the door open.

Walking backwards, Heero walks to the baby gate at the entrance of the kitchen and steps over it. Watching Shinigami for a few minutes as he sits and glares, Heero finally turns his back on the wolf . Giving the new occupant some privacy, Heero sets about preparing the food and water.

After measuring the dry kibble in a dish and filling a bowl with water, Heero makes is way to the living room with the dishes in hand. Carefully stepping back into the living room, Heero scans the area for the wolf. Spotting Shinigami over by the gate at the stairs to the second floor, he makes his way to Shinigami's cage at the far end of the room while keeping an eye on him.

Setting the food and water in the cage, Heero turns to face the wolf to find him still exploring the gated living room. "Shinigami", Heero calls out softly as to not surprise him, and slowly approaches him. Grabbing the end of the leash dragging on the ground, he calmly makes his way to the latch keeping the leash attached to him. Making eye contact with the growling wolf, Heero crouches down on his knees and grabs a hold of the collar. Unhooking the leash with a soft metallic 'click', Heero tries to soothe Shinigami.

"Shhhh. Calm down, Shin."

With his hand still on the collar, Heero stands and gently pulls the wolf to the main cage, being careful not to choke the animal. After taking a step, Shinigami sits down and his growl begins to get louder. Looking down at the wolf, Heero raises an eyebrow at him. "Stubborn wolf." Smiling, Heero picks him up and carries him the rest of the way to the cage. Setting the wolf down on the padded floor, Heero closed the cage door until only his hands and arms could slip through. Reaching behind the growling wolf's head, he slowly unbuckles the muzzle. Gently slipping the muzzle off the wolf's head, Shinigami bares his teeth but does nothing more. Once his hands are no longer inside the cage, Heero smiles at the wolf. "That went well." Closing the door, Heero rocks back onto his heels.

"Shinigami, sorry about setting you back in here so quickly. Tomorrow you will be out much longer, but I need to get some work done for my other job before bed."

Standing, Heero walks over to the gate guarding the stairway to the second floor. Just as he placed one foot onto the first stair, he turns to Shinigami's cage. He sees the wolf glaring balefully at him.

"Oyasumi." Heero whispers before continuing up the stairs.

Reaching his bedroom, Heero takes off his dress shirt and pants, leaving him in a white wife-beater and dark blue boxers.

Sitting down at his computer desk, Heero wakes his computers from sleep mode. After checking all four computer screens, he sighs. Nothing.

His part-time job is as a professional computer hacker and programmer; major companies that want to have secure accounts and general safety from hackers and thief's hire him. He is the best out of all hackers he has seen and caught, and if there is a problem with a certain hacker he is usually able to get them. The pay is very well, and he could work only three days a week and be able to live a comfortable life, but he loves law-enforcement so the computer gig is used only to get extra money and enjoyment.

Currently he is tracking a hacker that has been going into a prestigious bank and taking money from various accounts. The hacker is changing them around so much that the bank has no idea how much belongs to whom, and he always takes just enough to be noticed. So Heero's job was to catch him and bring him to justice. Earlier in the week the hacker got past all of his common traps, causing Heero to create a new program. He sets one watch dog to every ten accounts which will immediately alert him if there is any tampering on the accounts. But nothing has been found so far. Letting out a long sigh, Heero starts checking over all accounts one by one, to see if anything is amiss.

Four hours and thirty-seven minutes of nonstop typing, Heero stands and stretches out his cramped muscles. It seems the hacker is laying low. Double checking, he makes sure all of the watch dogs are on full alert.

Walking to his bed, Heero lays down for the night, looking forward to the morning with Shinigami.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seven-thirty found Heero stepping out of the bathroom in a pair of clean purple boxers, toweling his hair dry. Walking into his bedroom, he pulls out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a clean wife-beater. Walking down the stairs and stepping over the gate leading into the living room, Heero sees Shinigami laying down and looking balefully at him. Stepping over the gate into the kitchen Heero starts the coffee brewing. Turning back towards the living room, he scales the gate and walks over to the cage in the corner of the room. Stopping in front of the cage, Heero squats down to greet Shinigami

"How did your night go, Shin? Today I will give you free reign of the living room and the backyard."

Opening the cage door, Heero steps back and walks to the main hallway on the first floor and takes down the gate. Walking down the hallway he then opens the door to the fenced backyard and leaves it open as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Stepping over the gate to the kitchen, Heero spies Shinigami halfway across the living room, with his nose down, learning all about his new environment.

Seeing Shinigami walking down the hall, Heero steps over the gate and into the living room. Keeping an eye on the wolf, he makes his way to the cage. Crouching down he retrieves the food and water bowls to bring into the kitchen. Setting the food and water on the counter top, he pours a cup of coffee. After taking a sip of the scalding, bitter liquid he sets the cup down and returns to the bowls.

Pouring the food left from the night before into a small plastic container, he reaches up and opens a cabinet door. He removes the scale sitting on the lowest shelf. Setting the scale down, Heero places the container of food on the scale. After waiting a few seconds for the scale to settle, Heero frowns. The wolf didn't eat any of it. Writing the time and amount of food given in a small log book, he places fresh water and food in the bowls. He steps over the gate and into the living room, placing the food and water just inside of the cage.

Grabbing his coffee from the kitchen and his laptop from his office upstairs, Heero heads to the backyard. Spotting Shinigami standing next to the far fence nose-down and tail wagging, he smiles, glad to see the wolf somewhat happy. He sits down in a chair across from the wolf, far enough from the door so that the wolf would feel comfortable enough to walk through it even with Heero there.

Seeing the wolf pause from his exploring to glare at him, Heero nods. Starting his laptop he begins working on a new type of watch dog program, only to pause and take notes on the wolf every few minutes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Stopping his work for a short time, Heero stretches. Looking at the time he is surprised to find it to be close to evening. Gazing at the wolf, he frowns. The entire day the wolf didn't make a move to enter the house, which is understandable considering he is wild, but it also means he hasn't eaten. Closing up his laptop, Heero makes his way into the kitchen. Setting his computer on the counter surface, he grabs a bowl for food and water. After measuring out the amounts he takes the bowls outside.

Walking across the grass, Heero sees the wolf checking out the chair he recently occupied. Reaching the center the yard, Heero sets the two bowls down while locking eyes with the animal. Walking backwards to the doorway to the house, his arms crossed over his chest, Heero calmly states,

"I'm not leaving until I see you eat and drink."

Watching as the wolf slowly makes his way to the new objects on the ground, Heero smiles as the wolf sniffs at the food and water. He feels satisfied as the wolf took two laps of water, but his smile quickly turns to a frown as the wolf raises his head to glare at him and turns the bowl with food upside down with his paw.

Walking away from the mess, the wolf stalks to the far corner of the fence. He lays down with his back to Heero and, sticking his nose out of the fence, closes his eyes.

Frowning at Shinigami's back, Heero turns and walks into the house with a scowl on his face. Picking up his cell phone, he calls Wufei. After four rings, Sally answers. Annoyed by the wolf, Heero snaps,

"I need to talk to Wufei, please."

"It's good to talk to you as well, Heero. Just a minute."

After several minutes, an amused sounding Wufei picks up. "Yuy! So soon?"

"Chang, what the hell did you feed him?"

"Pardon?"

"What did you feed Shinigami? He refuses to eat."

"Oh, to tell you the truth, I couldn't get him to eat any of the food Lucrezia recommended."

"So you let him starve?"

"No. Twice I took him to see her, and she had to give him fluids."

"Is that all you were able to do?"

"Well...that was all I was able to do, but..."

"But what did he eat, Chang?!"

"He kinda... the last straw that Black.. er.. Shinigami did was..."

"Spill it, Chang!"

"Fine! He ate Mr. Cuddles..."

"..."

"Yes, I know. I am still sleeping on the couch from the incident."

"How did he get to Sally's rabbit?"

"He tore open the cage and ate him."

"...You watched?"

"Of course not! Sally and I went to the store for a few minutes and when we came home the cage was torn opened and blood was everywhere."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Heero sighs "Please tell Sally that I am sorry for her loss, and thank you. I need to go now, I need him to eat something."

"Yuy, remember that thing is evil incarnate. Don't let him out of your sight!"

"Will do. Later."

"Later."

With another sigh, Heero snaps his phone shut. Walking upstairs to his bedroom he quickly changes in a pair of blue jeans and forest green t-shirt. Dressed for the day, he makes his way outside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once at the doorway, Heero spots Shinigami laying in the same place.

"You killed that cursed rabbit," smirks Heero, pleased to hear about the bunny's demise.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Heero gives a hard look at Shinigami. "You need to eat something. I refuse to let you starve yourself to death, nor can I take you to Noin every other day."

"You may like rabbits, but the Humane Society would be slightly irritated at me if I bought them for you to eat. I'll see about getting some 'feeder mice' for you first thing tomorrow since it seems like you enjoy eating live animals."

Walking back in the house, stepping over the gate into the kitchen, Heero sets about making dinner, choosing a simple stir-fry.

Pouring the food into a plate, Heero is startled by growl-like bark, followed by the unmistakable sound of an animal attack. Dropping the food onto the counter, he races though the house to the backyard, only to run into a wall of foul odor. Coughing and gagging from the smell, Heero sees Shinigami tearing apart his kill, a skunk.

Eyes watering, Heero walks into his house and closes the door behind him. "He hasn't even been here for more than a day, and already I have to bathe him." Not that it wasn't already planned, but he was saving that for a later date. A week had sounded pretty good to him.

Walking through the hallway to retrieve his laptop from the kitchen, he sits down at the table. Heero quickly looks through the Internet for a skunk wash. After ten minutes of looking and finding the one that seemed the most reliable, he removes baking soda and dish soap from the kitchen and quickly heads to the bathroom to retrieve a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Quickly setting the ingredients on the bathroom counter, Heero measures out ¼ baking soda and one teaspoon of dish soap. After diluting the peroxide with water in a separate container, he mixes everything else together. Placing the mixture next to the bathtub, he sets clean towels within easy reach. Running down the stairs, he makes his way to where Shinigamis leash and muzzle are being kept next to the main cage.

Bracing himself for the smell on the other side of the door, Heero opens it and quickly finds Shinigami licking up what was left of the skunk. Slowly walking to where the wolf stood, he calls out to get the wolfs attention. "Shin."

Shinigami spins around with a loud snap, flashing his sharp teeth and bloodied maw.

Leveling a glare of his own, Heero speaks to the angry wolf. "The sooner you get a bath, the better. The longer you go without one, the harder the smell will be to remove, and I am not having that stench in my house"

Removing his shirt, Heero wraps it tightly around his arm and prepares himself to be bitten. Holding his wrapped arm out farther away from his body and closer towards the wolf, as to prompt the wolf to bite said arm. With every slow and careful step, Shinigami's growling gets louder.

Finally, Heero is too close for the wolf's comfort, and Shinigami lunges. Latching onto the provided appendage, he bites down and holds tight.

Falling to the ground from the force, Heero quickly snaps on the collar and wraps the end around his free hand. Forcing the animal's mouth open, he pulls his arm out quickly and with difficulty. He winces as the wolfs teeth slices the skin open above the wrap. As Shinigami's jaws snap shut, Heero quickly grabs his closed muzzle with one hand and grabs the torn shirt with the other. Quickly straddling the wolf, he pulls the animal's head back against his chest, pinning his mouth shut. Keeping a tight grip, he uses the shirt as a make-shift muzzle, wrapping the leash twice as well for good measure.

Placing the real muzzle over the secured jaw of Shinigami, he gets off of the wolf. Looking down at the growling animal, Heero picks him up and carefully carries him to the bathroom. Setting him in the tub, he turns on the water, and after checking the temperature, he turns on the spry. Using his regular shampoo, he begins to lather Shinigami's body.

"Why in the hell did you choose a skunk of all things?"

Finally able to really get his hands on Shinigami, Heero frowns. Underneath all the dirt and tangles there was nothing but bone. "I guess if I was in your condition, I'd eat anything, regardless of how foul. But no more skunks, please."

After rinsing the shampoo out, Heero begins to use the mixture. Lathering Shinigami's whole body and as much of the head and face as he could get, being careful to avoid the eyes, he notices the difference in smell. After letting the lather and mixture set for a minute, he rinses it out.

Stripping off his clothes, Heero steps into the bathtub behind the wolf. Seeing Shinigami's glare, Heero snorts. "I now smell of skunk because of you, and I refuse to stay that way." Taking what's left of the mixture, Heero washes himself, and he lathers up the growling wolf again.

Turning the shower head on, Heero rinses them off thoroughly. He turns the water off and steps out of the tube. Grabbing a towel hanging on a bar, he walks to the other occupant. Rubbing the wolf dry, Shinigami begins snarling.

"As long as you have that muzzle on, showing your teeth is nothing more than a wast of time."

Finished with his task, Heero pulls out an old hair brush from the drawer under the sink.

Heero looks at the wolf who, surprisingly enough, hasn't moved or fought throughout the entire episode of bathing besides the bit of snarling. Noticing the posture of the other, it is painfully obvious that the wolf is very angry and uncomfortable. Walking towards Shinigami, Heero picks him up and sets him on the dry towel near the door. Taking the brush slowly and gently through the thick mane of fur, Heero smiles as Shinigami makes no move in protest.

Finally finished with brushing the head, neck, back and tail, Heero applies pressure to the wolfs hind to make him sit down. After a few minutes of putting more and more pressure on the wolf, Shinigami finally sits with a slight growl coming from his throat. Repeating the process with the wolf's shoulders, Shinigami protests with a louder growl.

"I must be crazy to do this."

Knowing the hardest part is to come, Heero braces himself for a violent response. Calming himself, he gently but firmly pushes on Shinigami's side, encouraging him to roll over. With one hand he grabs the muzzle and with his elbow, he pushes again more firmly. Still not budging, Heero grabs Shinigami's front leg with his other hand, and pulls his leg while he pushes with his elbow.

Snarling, Shinigami tries to stand only to fall on his side when Heero pulls his leg towards him and pushes him over. Growling and kicking, he tries to get away from the stubborn human, only to have the human straddle him yet again.

Locking his leg around one of the wolfs hind legs, Heero pulls the leg into the air. Resting back on his hands he moves his other leg to rest lightly on the wolf's throat, effectively pining the wolf on his back. Feeling the growls where his leg rests on the others throat and seeing the tail laying firmly between the legs, Heero finishes brushing Shinigami gently.

Sighing in relief as he still has all of his limbs and the task of washing is now complete, Heero carefully stands up and gets off his house-mate.

Leaping to his feet, Shinigami shakes his body and glares evilly at Heero.

"Now you are clean, brushed, and somewhat fed. Tomorrow I will get you at least five 'feeder mice'. They aren't big, but at least you will have something in your stomach."

Grabbing Shinigami's collar, he says, "Come. It's late, and we need sleep". Responding to the pulling, Shinigami sits down, while he continues to glare daggers.

Sighing, Heero bends down to pick the stubborn wolf up. Walking carefully out of the bathroom and down the stairs, he cautiously steps over the gate and walks to the cage. Setting the bundle in his arms down inside the cage, Heero closes the door as much as he can with his hands still inside. Seeing the food and water left from earlier, Heero focuses on the muzzle. Unbuckling the main cage muzzle, Heero gently slides it off. Carefully unwrapping the leash from around the cloth, he then begins to pull the ruined shirt off. Meeting with no violence, Heero cautiously checks the wolfs maw. Noting the lack of bleeding or injuries, Heero pulls his arms out of the cage and securely locks it. Rocking back on his heels, he regards the wolf.

"Thank you for letting me keep my fingers, but now its time for bed."

Feeling the sting on his arm, he looks back at the cage with understanding. "I need to take care of this first, though."

Heading to the stairs Heero calls over his shoulder, "Oyasumi."

Stepping once again into the bathroom, Heero rinses out the used container. Picking up the peroxide, Heero sets about cleaning his wounds, ignoring the burning pain that the peroxide causes.

Finally satisfied that his arm is clean, he wraps his arm in bandages. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he strips down to his boxers and heads to bed, declining to check his computer watch dogs, and deciding to head straight for bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Waking with a start, Heero looks over at the clock on the night-stand, four forty-seven. Frowning in confusion as to what woke him, he listens hard. Beyond the silence of his room a sound from the living room catches his attention. Quietly standing and grabbing his gun, Heero walks quietly and cautiously out if his room and down the stairs. Hearing a lamp fall to the floor and break, Heero quickly reaches the gate at the base of the stairs. Turning on a light, Heero points his gun at the movement and sound and stops, surprised by what he sees.

Standing on his couch was none other than Shinigami, tearing apart the cushions of his couch that wasn't even a year old. Looking at the state of his living room, he is shocked to see that everything that was once on the table surface is now spread in pieces on the floor. Looking at the wolf who seemed too occupied to notice his presence, he turns to look at Shinigami's cage. Seeing the door undamaged and wide open, one thought runs through his head.

"How the hell did he get out?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What do you think? Please let me know by reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gundam Wing, suing will be pointless. 

Real quick, I have been beyond busy this winter. I was sick for over 2 weeks and short on bills. Thank you for the reviews and support, I will finish this story to the end, I hope to have a chapter a month till its done.

Sorry for the delay.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Walking through the doors of 'PetSmart', Heero pauses. Tugging on the leash to keep Shinigami at his side, he glances around. Seeing the aisle that has what they are there for, Heero begins leading them in that direction with Shinigami dragging behind.

Arriving at the rodent section at the back of the store, Heero begins searching for 'Feeder Mice'.

"Can I help you, si...Heero!"

Turning to look at the speaker, Heero nods in greeting. "Catherine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. What are you doing over here? I never thought you would ever look into getting a hamster." Looking down, she tucks a lose piece of her short curly red hair behind her ear. Seeing the large black dog by his feet staring fixedly at the mice, she smiles. "I see you got a new partner."

"Yes, hopeful though. We are still learning about each other." Reaching down he gently rubs the shoulders of the wolf, earning a loud growl.

"Oh, I see now why he has a muzzle. Is he like that to everyone?"

"Yes, he just isn't use to people yet, and so I'm bringing him with me everywhere. I don't want him alone after this morning."

"What happened?"

"The cage was opened."

"Oh, that's not good. I take it he got your couch or something of the sort?"

"Yes. I am going to go by work and talk to your brother to request his help, and the use of his truck."

"Boys and their cars. What about your SUV? It's big enough."

A snort. "I need to be going, but before that I need 'Feeder Mice""

"Feeder Mice'? When did you get a snake?"

"I don't have time to explain."

"Fine, I know when you don't want to talk. This way." Leading her brothers friend a few tanks away from where they were, she points out the mice and takes out a small box meant for rodents. "What does your snake prefer? Male, female, brown, white?"

"Doesn't matter, I prefer it to be white, though."

"Oh. First time feeding, then?"

"You could say that."

Opening the lid to the cage with with mice, she places the box inside and begins to usher mice inside. "How many?"

"Fifteen."

"That's a lot. Are you sure?"

Upon receiving a nod as response, she begins counting the mice. "Good thing Jenny isn't working today, or you'd be having so much fun right now." Pulling out two mice, she counts again to double check the amount. "She always refuses selling 'Feeder Mice', saying it's wrong and inhumane." Writing a few codes on the side of the container, Catherine hands it to Heero. "The cashier just needs the codes, and everything will be set. Anything else? Food and case for the mice?"

"No, thank you. See you around."

"Take care, Heero. You have a very beautiful dog. I hope things go well with him. What's his name?"

"Shinigami." Turning around, Heero heads to the register with Shinigami following, staring intently at the box.

Arriving at his SUV, Heero opens the back door and than the cage door. Looking down at the wolf, he sighs. Bending down, Heero picks up the stubborn animal. Remaining cautious of the box in his hand, he gently sets Shinigami inside the cage and latches the door securely. Walking around to the drivers seat, he settles down behind the wheel. Glancing over his shoulder he simply says,

"One more stop before home and than I'll feed you some mice."

Turning his focus on the matters at hand, he starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thirty-seven minutes later, he climb down from the vehicle. Making his way to the back, Heero opens the back door and then the door to the cage. Snapping on the chain leash to the disgruntled wolfs collar, he steps back and awaits for Shinigami to jump down, hoping for some effort from his soon-to-be partner.

After a few minutes of waiting, Shinigami finally makes a move. Walking to the edge of the SUV, he looks down. After a couple of seconds of judging the depth, he hopes down on solid legs. Shaking his body, and scratching at an itch with his caged muzzle, he walks the length allowed by the leash, completely ignoring the human on the other end.

"Ready?"

Giving a soft smile to the wolf, Heero wraps the leash around his hand a few times to keep the wolf close to his body and begins to lead him towards the doors of the precinct.

Walking through the doors, he nods to a few people that call out to him. Walking by the front desk, Heero nods in greeting to Susan, the elderly secretary and distant friend. Looking down at the black wolf, she smiles and in return Shinigami growls and snaps at her.

Pulling back on the leash, Heero wraps the leash around his hand. Shortening its length even more until the wolf was tightly pressed against his leg.

"Sorry Susan, he isn't friendly."

Smiling at Heero, she shakes her her head."It's ok, Mr. Yuy. I am glad you keep a muzzle on him. Why are you bringing him in here, though? He isn't your partner...is he?"

"No, not yet."

"Good luck, then. You haven't been the same without a dog."

Nodding politely, Heero takes Shinigami towards the back to the kennels.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Passing by the many cages and stalls, Heero stops in front of the door to the precincts vet. With a sigh, he pushes open the door and sees Wufei. Stepping inside he smiles as his close friend glares at Shinigami. "Chang."

"Yuy."

"You are here for Nataku's checkup?"

"Fuck off! You haven't seen what your hellhound has done! You have no idea what he is capable of!"

"Actually, I was hoping for a bit of your help."

A snort.

"I just need help moving my couch."

"Let me guess...your stinking mutt pissed on your couch, and you need a new one. Just kill the mutt."

As if knowing the insult, Shinigami began barking and snarling, jumping and trying to get to Wufei. Holding fast and tight to the leash, Heero glares at Wufei. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he hisses venomously.

"You have NOT seen what that FUCKER has done to MY Nataku!"

Before Heero could reply, the door to one of the rooms slams open, catching their attention. Standing in the doorway was a very pissed-looking Noin.

"Boys, if you don't mind, you are going to have to leave if you don't shut up and stop bickering! You making Shinigami agitated."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Wufei calmly states, "I didn't yell, and that thing doesn't have the intelligence to understand what the hell is happening."

Crouching down on his knees, holding tight onto the thrashing Shinigami to prevent the wolf from chocking with the collar, Heero barks out at Wufei. "What are you now saying, Chang! That all canines lack understanding? What about Nataku and Wing? Are they so low as well?"

"Nataku is the best there is and ever will be. And as for Wing, I have the utmost respect for her."

"And so can you be so quick to judge a wolf?"

"LEAVE! NOW!"

There is a startled silence. Then all pandemonium ensues, with barking from all over the kennels, Shinigami's being the loudest and most fierce.

Giving a hard look at the men, Noin stares intently at the enraged wolf. Sighing, she walks back into her office. After a short minute she returns, holding a syringe in front of Heero. "Hold him tight, I need his throat."

"Not if that's what I think it is."

"A sedative."

Trusting the vet, Heero holds Shinigami firmly against his chest. With his throat exposed to Noin, the animal becomes frantic.

Moving towards the two, she crouches down. Checking the area, she places the needle and carefully gives Shinigami the sedative.

Almost instantly Heero could see Shinigami becoming weaker, the struggling slowing down till he collapses. A brief moment of fear was gone as soon as he felt the rise and fall the wolf's chest against his arms.

"You should just put him down! He will cause more harm than good in this world."

"Chang, stop! She is fine, the checkup was good, she can go home."

"...Really...!"

"Yes. And if I see you two fight like that again, I'm going to report you two to Une!"

"Right!" He runs into the next room, and a small cry of joy was heard.

"..."

Seeing the look of interest on Heero's face, Noin says, "The damage that was done was bad, but not life-threatening. It looked worse than what it was."

"What happened?"

"They had brought Nataku inside because Shinigami was supposed to be in his cage. I heard Shinigami growled and Nataku replied in kind."

"..."

"He is going to be a handful and more."

"I'm finding out."

Standing, she dusts off her pants. "He looks very clean and nice. A bath?"

"Obviously."

She smiles. "That had to be fun. Did you get hurt?"

"Just a bite."

"You should have Sally look at it."

"Later."

A sigh. "We wanted to give him one, but no one was brave enough. Lawsuits and all, you know."

"..."

"So, Heero what can I do for you?"

"I want you to check him for rabies and his mouth for issues that might cause him to not eat."

"Would you like fluids as well? I heard that Wufei had the same issue with him not eating."

"He has been drinking fine. But yes, just in case."

"Alright, please follow."

Picking up the unconscious wolf, Heero follows the vet into one of the rooms for examinations. Walking over to the table, he sets Shinigami down. Taking off the muzzle, he steps back and waits for Noin to work.

Watching Noin like a hawk to make sure she does nothing to harm the wolf, he sits down.

"He really does look pretty..." Finally able to get her hands on the wolf, she frowns. He is far too thin and emaciated. "He is in horrible condition...he smells nice though, what did you use for shampoo?" Moving to the legs and feet she never stops the exam, frowning as she finds his condition bad.

"A mixture I found off of the Internet."

"He needs to eat. If he doesn't, you have to let him go and put him down. It's cruel how thin he is." Opening the wolf's mouth, she coughs. "He also needs a good brushing, smells like he ate something foul."

"A skunk."

"Oh... that explains the bath." Looking at the tongue, gums and teeth, she smiles. "His mouth looks fine, although his gums show how much he is dehydrated. His teeth aren't falling out, but unless he's awake... I can't tell if it hurts when he chews. Is the skunk all that he has eaten?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm...You can put the muzzle back on. He should be waking up soon." Walking over to some drawers, she pulls out two syringes and two bottles. Taking the caps off of the bottles and needles, she fills each syringe with the fluids.

Walking back to the wolf, she finds the spot on the leg. Noin readies to inject the needle. Right before she moves to puncture the skin, the door to the room slams open, surprising both Noin and Heero. Standing at the door was Rocc, a fellow officer at the precinct, panting as if he had ran, he locks eyes on Heero.

"Heero! Man sorry, but Une is screaming for you! We all know her temper and we fear for our lives, man!" Running a hand through his blond curly hair, he gives a desperate look at his co-worker.

"Never barge into an office!" Shouts Noin in anger.

"Oh...ummm, sorry." Looking down at the floor, he feels ashamed at the common knowledge.

Fastening the muzzle on Shinigami's maw, he looks dead in the eyes of the vet. He calmly states, "I'm trusting you to keep him safe."

Straightening, he walks to the door, passing the tall lanky officer.

Walking down the hallway, Heero begins to feel as if he is on 'death row.' All of his co-workers were looking at him like it is their last time seeing him alive. Only Une was able to make a grown man cry from a yelling session.

Reaching the door to the chief of police, Heero sighs and knocks.

"Enter, Yuy."

Walking into the office, he sees the stern women glaring at him through her glasses. With her chin resting on her linked fingers, she watches as he sits in the chair on the other side of her desk. After waiting a few minutes she begins.

"Yuy, please tell me why in hell you are taking a month off to train a feral wolf."

"I have personal time, and I am taking it."

"You refuse Khushrenada's dogs?"

"Yes, I want to train my own partner, my own way."

"Didn't Miss Noin tell you about Dorothy? I hear she looks very much like Wing, and I her she is very enthusiastic about her work."

"I do not want her. I want the wolf that I took the time off to train, as my partner."

"You cannot have him."

"If he is healthy and tame, then there is no law against it."

"I am NOT having THAT beast on MY FORCE!"

"Then I quit."

In shock, she stutters "...you...you can't! If you do then..."

"I have another job that if I take to full-time, I will more than double my income. I stay here because I like the job, and that is all."

"You can't keep thinking that you make the rules, Yuy. We have standards. Treizes has the best bred dogs and he has the best training for them. What can you do that is better?"

"He is going to be mine. I will train him so he will be the best for me."

"Yuy! You can not have that wolf on this team! What do you not understand about that!"

"What do you think about me walking out right now?"

"Yuy..."

Standing, Heero looks at his boss.

"He is a feral wolf...what makes you think he is so perfect for you?"

"A feeling."

Hearing this, Une bursts out laughing.

After a few minutes, she calms down. With a tug of a smile on her lips she looks steadily in Heero's eyes. "Without a statement from a vet, saying that he is fit for human interaction... he will be put down. Like it or not."

"I have a license to care for wild animals."

"I am well aware of the license that you have, so you can look after Bartons parents family cats. The tigers must have been a handful."

"Lions."

"Whatever they are."

"I am legally able to care for him."

"Not in this state."

A glare.

Looking at the clock, she turns a glare of her own towards Heero. "I need to make a phone call. Come back here in fifteen minutes."

Not going to argue, Heero walks out the door. Wanting to check on Shinigami, Heero lightly jogs to the kennels. After going around and down a few halls, and into the kennels, he comes to a stop in front of the vet.

Opening the door, Heero walks in to see Shinigami being held tightly in the arms of Rocc. Shinigami was snarling, teeth bared and thrashing, in his front leg was an IV.

"Ah, Heero it will be just a few more minutes." Noin says, as she is holding a bag of fluid above Shinigami.

Nodding in acknowledgment, he moves to Shinigami's side. Pulling the wolf out of his co-workers hands, he holds tight.

"Thanks, Heero. You're insane to keep him."

Glaring at Rocc, Heero rests his chin on the wolfs head and begins whispering words of comfort to the wolf, ignoring his co-worker, who leaves the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After several minutes of Heero holding Shinigami, Noin removes the IV. She places a small wrap around the leaking hole left by the IV.

Giving another look at the wolf, she smiles and gives Shinigami the green light.

"I want you to get him to eat. As long as it doesn't kill him, get him to eat. Next time I see him I want him to have at least twenty pounds added onto him."

"He ate the skunk, that's it."

"...hmm..."

"You don't know where he was found?"

"Chained in an abandoned warehouse."

"I plan to feed him some 'Feeder Mice' so that he doesn't starve. Is that ok?"

"That's not going to be enough for him, and it's not good for him if that is all he eats. Try hunting rabbits. Wufei said he liked Mr. Cuddles enough."

"I heard. I'll try it and see if he eats."

Picking Shinigami up, he sets him gently on the ground. Adjusting the collar around the wolfs neck, he wraps the leash tightly around his hand.

"Thank you. I'll bring him back in a week."

"See you then."

Taking his leave, Heero heads out the door and runs into Wufei. Looking down, he sees Nataku. Her entire throat has been shaved, showing the stitches from what looked to be from a large laceration.

"See what that bastard did?" Hisses Wufei.

"Sorry about her wounds."

Looking down at Shinigami, he sees him raise in his hackles and is beginning to bare his teeth. Tugging sharply on the leash, Shinigami begins to growl loudly.

Stepping between the wolf and dog, Heero looks at Wufei. "Will you help me move the couch?"

"Let me think about it."

"Later, Chang."

Dragging Shinigami away from the dog and her handler, Heero leads them away to Une's office.

Arriving with three minutes to spare, Heero stands off to the side and waits.

"Come in."

Standing by the door, he sees Une looking firmly at him. Following her inside, he stands in front of her desk and waits for her to sit.

Leveling a glare at the wolf, she huffs at him. "Look, Heero... I know you don't want to quit and I know you don't want to move. I called Judge Merquise. You have exactly two weeks. That is fourteen days. You have that time to get him tame, and in two weeks at three in the afternoon you have an appointment. Shinigami is going to be given a temperament test by Noin. If he passes, I will give you another week to start training him on police work. The last week he will begin running through the tests that Treize gives. And IF he passes, then I will welcome him as your partner." Leveling another glare, "Any questions?"

"None."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you." Turning, Heero walks out. Sighing, he looks down at the large black wolf and gives a slight smile and continues leading Shinigami out.

Reaching the parking lot, he sees Trowa as he opens the door to the car to let Quatre out.

"Trowa, perfect timing. I was hoping to see you before I left."

"What did you need?"

"You strength and your truck."

"..."

"I need you to help me move my couch, and I need your truck to drive it to the dump."

"Isn't it still new?"

"Shinigami got out..."

"Oh."

"Will you help?"

"Yeah, I get off in about five hours. I'll just head over when I'm done."

"Thank you."

A nod.

"Later."

"Later."

Leaving his friend to his job, Heero walks to his SUV. Opening the back and the cage, he bends down and picks Shinigami up. Setting him down inside, he secures the cage door as well as the back of the SUV. Sliding into the drivers seat, he pulls out of the parking garage and heads for home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sitting in a chair in the kitchen, Heero looks at Shinigami, who is waiting on the other side of the baby-gate. On the kitchen table was the box of mice. With a sigh, he picks up the box. Opening the lid he reaches inside, pulls out a mouse by its tail and he watches for Shinigami's reaction.

Watching the mouse squirm in the humans' hand, Shinigami begins to pant.

Tossing it over to the salivating wolf, he watches as the canine pounces and swallows it. It happens so quickly that he knows Shinigami couldn't have even tasted it. As he tosses over another mouse, he began thinking of all that he will have to do to get the wolf to trust him.

"What do you think, boy? Can you ever trust me?"

Two weeks...

Watching as Shinigami snaps the mice up, he begins to have a feeling of dread for the safety of the wolf. Things will have to speed up, and that means closer contact and daily interaction.

Two weeks... two weeks to see if Shinigami lives...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think by reviewing. �


End file.
